vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc Disaster Gerudo (Web Novel)
Summary Orc Disaster Gerudo was the leader of the Orcs and was feared as the devourer of worlds, as he would have eventually become a True Demon Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Orc Disaster Gerudo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Orc Disaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Corrosion Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Regeneration (High-Mid; his regeneration is comparable to Shion's from her racial skills which enable her to regenerate from a limbless torso), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Power Mimicry (Can eat targets to gain most of their abilities and also become stronger from it), Power Bestowal, Absorption, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee, Tens of meters with chaos eater Standard Equipment: A butcher's knife Intelligence: Skilled Combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Chaos Eater:' Orc Disaster Gerudo's ability which corrodes everything it touches. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7